The long-term objective of this program is to affect the entry of participants into the fields of biomedicine and/or sciences. In view of the success of the NIH Bridges Program since 1993, we wish to continue this program during 2004-2007 for 63 students (21 students each year), providing them with hands-on, guided research experience and diverse academic support services. The program design includes a collaboration with a minimum of four senior colleges (Barnard College, The City College, Hunter College and Queens College) and a choice of 11 specific projects for year I, each offering students rigorous, supervised and independent research, tutoring, seminars, academic counseling, career counseling, on-line Science-Math Virtual Interest Group, and guest speakers. Students will be expected to increase their knowledge of content material, mastery of science/laboratory techniques, conduct relevant literature searches, keep complete and accurate records, submit a research paper, and give an oral presentation. Students will receive a $400/month salary for each of eight months. Each project has been selected for its relevance to diverse aspects of the sciences, such as chemical reactions of biological interest, environmental studies, gene studies in potential therapy against congenital T cell disorders, leukemia and AIDS, mathematic modeling of control systems such as automatic drug delivery device, or robotic hands Years II-III will continue the program design with new projects selected by a Project Selection Committee, additional collaborating senior colleges, and a defined, broad role for these colleges. It is anticipated that some students will participate in projects at their campus and/or senior college faculty will serve as research advisors or co -advisors along with LaGuardia faculty.